


The Hunt

by doodnoice



Series: Paranormal AUs of Hope County [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Stalking, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, horrible werewolf puns, puns, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: There's something in Hope County that only you know about. You feel it watching you as you travel and it's only a matter of time before it gets you.-Werewolf!Jacob Seed/Deputy (Reader)





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on [tumblr](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/178635195228/the-hunt-jacob-seed-x-deputyreader-werewolf-au)

It’s been a while since you first arrived in Hope County. When you started out, you were nothing more than a frightened, inexperienced deputy with nothing but a death wish and too many responsibilities. You lived day by day; you scouted, you fought, you hunted, and in turn you were hunted back. It was a life you’ve since gotten used to over the months - a routine you’ve found enough comfort in to stay sane throughout the chaos.

Lord knows how many scars you’ve gained since you started - how many lives you’ve taken. Still, things have changed, and you’ve found you’re no longer as scared of dying as you had once been, though you try not to think too much on why. Instead, you focus on the shift in atmosphere surrounding Hope County - a change in more than just the weather that you’ve come to notice as the warm, dusky Montana winds turned to something much cooler. In the fall, there is something  _different_  about Hope County, and you’re not sure you like it.

Although you’ve been roaming Hope County long enough to not feel like a stranger in its forests or ruined farmlands, you have found yourself more and more often checking your six while working alone. It’s a strange, special kind of paranoia you’ve come to embrace that’s seemingly spawned from nothing but intuition and the change of season. Even though you’ve traveled countless miles by yourself during the night, you have only started feeling unsafe doing so very recently. In essence, you feel like you’re being followed.

To make matters worse, the feeling stays with you no matter where you go. You can be in the Henbane River helping out the Sheriff or Holland Valley getting a well deserved drink from Fall’s End - no matter what you always feel that uncomfortable prickling sensation at the back of your neck, but you’ve noticed it’s at its worst when you’re in the Whitetail Mountains.

You’re not exactly sure why you feel a particular brand of discomfort in what everyone in Hope County still tends to refer to as ‘Jacob’s region’ despite your numerous and continued efforts to undermine his control. Due to this, you tend to chalk up your feelings to the fact the man has a bunch of mind-controlled, man-eating wolves creeping around the woods, or the fact his Chosen are essentially ghosts armed with recurve bows that could very well be stalking you and causing your subconscious sense of alarm. Still, those facts aren’t enough to calm your nerves, and, as a result, you’ve been avoiding the Whitetails altogether.

Tonight, however, you can no longer hide. Even though you’ve been trying to travel during the day in order to alleviate the feeling you’ve been getting, you currently find yourself caught in a situation. 

Some members of the Whitetail Militia had been attacked while on their way to recon a supposedly heavily guarded bunker further north - Eli was chief among them and had gotten injured during the fight. Tammy had contacted you immediately afterwards (with somewhat less suspicious venom than she normally does), and requested you scout the area and retrieve any supplies you can from the bunker while they tend to the wounded.

Why, exactly, you’re heading out in the dead of night to complete this mission is mostly a selfish answer: you don’t want anyone to know you’ve been purposely avoiding the Mountains. Of course, your pride isn’t the only reason, though. The Militia is also running short on supplies, and if you don’t get them some in the very near future, someone’s going to eventually end up dead, and, like usual, it’ll be your fault.

So, here you are, trying to save what’s left of your reputation and conscience by facing your newfound fear of the mountains (and nighttime), despite the very persistent inkling that you’re being watched. It doesn’t help that, as you’ve been drawing nearer and nearer to the bunker, everything began falling just a little too quiet - even the damn breeze has stopped.

On instinct, you whip around, feeling the creeping chill of eyes burning into the back of your skull, even though you don’t see anything. You wait a few moments, searching the area critically for one inch of unnatural movement, before you allow yourself to turn back to look over the bunker entrance only to find it completely abandoned.

Swallowing, you radio in to Tammy, “Hey, uh… not to alarm anyone, but this definitely looks like a trap.” You walk the edge of the forested cliff near the bunker to try to see if there are any lingering Peggies (even one would make you feel better about the situation), but there isn’t a dead body or crookedly parked truck in sight. “Yeah…” you sigh, “This isn’t looking too promising. Over.”

 _“What do you see, Deputy? Over.”_  Tammy responds, voice crackling in the static of the unclear signal.

You keep moving, trying to both look over the bunker area and watch your back simultaneously, “I… There isn’t much to see, to be honest. No one is posted - I don’t even see tire marks… the bunker looks like it’s still closed, though.” You pause to pull up your binoculars to once over the place before you make your decision, “I’m gonna take a closer look. Over.”

You manage to make it to the edge of the bunker clearing and hide yourself in some bushes before Tammy speaks up,  _“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Deputy? If you think it’s a trap, it’d be best if you stayed away. Y’know, even though he’s been quiet these past few days, Jacob’s still hunting ya’. Over.”_

You turn the radio volume lower before casing the edge of the property. There aren’t too many places a Peggie can hide where you wouldn’t seem them coming - let alone a whole group of them. As you circle the area, you note any places you have to watch out for. 

There’s the crumpled, abandoned house, and the fenced off, sparse forest on either side, but other than the lake and the road, the Peggies would be hard pressed you trap you in this spot - there are so many escape routes that, regardless of whether they waited until you entered the bunker or not, you would still be able to leave relatively easily if need be.

Casually, you stand, handgun at the ready, and begin marching towards the bunker entrance. You pull up the radio while you watch, head on a swivel, when you think you spot a large shadow move through the brush at the cliff you had just been standing at moments before. _“Oh, what the fuck.”_  You hiss, dodging behind a stack of rotting wood planks, and cursing at your clumsiness as the planks clatter loudly at your weight. Fine dust and who knows what else scatters in your hair and the cool, evening wind.

 _“Rook? Are you alright?”_  Eli’s voice calls through the radio. You almost don’t hear him over the rapid thudding of your heartbeat, but you do and you can’t help but feel a wash of relief at the sound.

Before you answer, you peak around the planks and canvas the forested bank steadily. Every shadow that moves can be attributed to a tree or otherwise harmless, overgrown bush. Nothing out of the ordinary.  _It was probably just a bear…_  

You let out a breath and clear your throat to respond, “Yeah, hey, Eli. Sorry, I just… I have an overactive imagination - I keep getting the feeling someone’s following me.” You take a deep breath and force yourself to calm down as you try to sound normal, “By the way, you forgot to say ‘over’.” You let out a soft laugh as your heart beat calms down, “Anyway, it’s good to hear from you. I didn’t think you’d be up and ready to boss me around quite so soon.” 

Standing, you dust off your shirt, pants, and hair, and then take a closer look at the bunker door, “I heard some of the militia was injured during recon. Are you- are they-” you frown and shake your head, “Are you guys okay?” You pause and then remember, “Um. Over.”

You roll your eyes at your indecisiveness,  _Wait to go, champ,_ You think,  _That didn’t sound like you were worried about_  just  _him,_ at all _. Real smooth._

There’s a silence that you might have overthought and found mortifying if you weren’t busying yourself with checking the area again. You could have sworn-  _“Oh, uh… thanks for checking in, Rook. I, uh, really appreciate it. I’m glad to hear from you, too.”_  

Is it just you or does  _he_  sound nervous? You shake your head at your own hopeful thoughts  _…It’s probably just you._  

 _“Y’know I-_ we _missed having you ‘round the Whitetails. No one’s quite as skilled at Peggie killin’ as you are, Dep, that’s for damn sure.”_ He laughs a little, and you can’t help but smile as you walk around. 

Eli clears his throat,  _“Anyway, me and the boys, we got ambushed. I’m sure Tammy’s told you all about it. It was my fault. I should’ve just asked for your help like everyone always does, but you’re always workin’ hard, Dep, and I-”_

 ** _CLANG!_**  You yank at the bunker entrance and find it unfortunately locked.  _O.K., so the Peggies haven’t gotten in, yet. They must have left when they figured it wouldn’t budge._  You search around for any clues on how to open it and end up in the abandoned house. Hidden in one of the back rooms, you find an empty gas generator with wires crossing down beneath the dirt, leading to the bunker.  _That’s a weird set-up_ , You think.

 _“Uh, you still there, Rook? Over.”_  Eli’s staticky voice comes through, again. He sounds worried, bless his heart, and maybe if you were still the fresh-faced deputy you were when you started out you would have construed his tone for something bordering affection, but you know better than to let your own wishes cloud reality. Jacob’s consistent mind-fucks have taught you that much plenty.  _You’re a tool, Rook. Just a tool,_  Your mind supplies, but the reminder sounds like an insult in more ways than one. 

You finish filling up the generator with gas you found near the dock, and start it up before you radio back to Eli, “Sorry, I didn’t catch everything you said before, Eli. I was trying to find a way to open the bunker. Over.” You look down at the now churning generator and sniff the air in the house. 

It smells distinctly of gasoline, instead of the initial dirty clothes and musk, and you decide to open some windows to get rid of the smell as you search more thoroughly through the rest of the house. By the time you’re done, you manage to open all but the master bedroom window, which had been painted shut, and gather everything else you found that you can make use of including a pack of handgun ammo and a fishing magazine.

 _“Right. Of course.”_ Eli says, finally, and then there’s an awkward pause where you wonder if he’s going to continue (or at least say “over”), because you’ve already psyched yourself out of reading into whatever ‘tension’ you’ve probably made up in your touch-starved head. 

So, instead of going over cryptic and unlikely ‘what-ifs’, you approach the bunker entrance once more and pull on it a second time. Still, nothing happens, but there’s a light turned on inside the bunker, and you think you can just barely see inside through the filthy, dark-tinted glass if you press your face against it hard enough.

The bunker appears to be stocked full of supplies, making you feel a little giddy. You pull back, glancing around to see if there’s a switch or something, but when you glance over the glass, again, you see a large, shadowy figure standing a few meters behind you. You gasp and turn around, weapon drawn, but there isn’t anything there.

You make to step out and investigate, but your radio sounds, startling you despite its low volume.  _“Sorry, for cutting out like that Rook. Looks like Jacob’s boys are causing some trouble near the F.A.N.G. Center, again.”_

You almost want to sigh, because you know what he’s going to ask, but you stay quiet and wait for your next mission details patiently.

 _“You know I hate to ask, Dep, but these damn cultists have been a thorn in our side since you retook the Center and Jacob went quiet. Would you mind_ _clearing out the outpost to the south-west of the Center? Over.”_

Honestly? Yes, you do. You’re tired, and you’re starting to hate the Whitetails, but you have a knack for helping everyone but yourself so you say, “Yeah, ‘course, Eli. Just send me the coordinates.” You wait for your GPS to ping and look over the location with equal parts confusion and irritation, “Uh, Eli… Didn’t I already clear that outpost out a few weeks back? Over.”

Again, there’s a long pause in the conversation, though this time, while you’re waiting for a reply, you spot a faded switch-box just barely hidden behind some trees. You leave the entrance of the bunker and flick it with a faint  _click_  before returning to the bunker.

The doors fall open easily when you pull them, and you’re greeted by warm, stale air. You walk down the steps and begin gathering the supplies you’ve been running low on into your pack. It’s only once you’ve taken what you needed and are leaving the bunker that Eli responds to you.

_“We unfortunately weren’t able to establish a strong enough foothold before Jacob’s Chosen blew through the place. We’ve been trying to take it back, but with the supplies situation and everything-”_

Namely, you not being in the region for going on a week and a half, you’re sure.

_“-we haven’t been making much headway. I’ll send some people to gather the supplies from the bunker as soon as possible, so you don’t have to worry about transporting anything. Right now, we need you to handle this situation near the Center before the Peggies hurt more innocent people. Over.”_

You sigh and look up at the starry sky, “Sure thing, Eli. I’ll get it done. Over.” You have to bite your tongue from saying anything you might regret, but you can’t help but feel like no one else is trying as hard as you to fix Hope County. Before he can reply, you open your side of the channel, again, “I’m gonna go dark for a bit. If there’s an emergency contact Dutch and he’ll relay your message to me. I’ll message you when the post is taken care of. Take care of yourself, Eli. Over.”

With that, you silence your radio and clip it back on your belt before running a hand down your face. Taking a deep breath, you exit the bunker and decide to take a moment for yourself. You look down at your dirt encrusted boots, mind whirring. _There’s always something. If it’s not a rescue, it’s a retrieval. If it’s not a retrieval, it’s…_

A big ass paw print?

You frown and take a step back and out of the huge animal print you had stepped in and kneel to get a closer look. There are two of them imprinted in the dirt, and they look almost like bear paws, but more slender - almost wolf-like. Still, they’re at least 5 times bigger than your hand and, upon taking the time to look around, seem to lead out along the abandoned house.

Standing, you look up and try to peer through the darkness of the forest behind the wire fence, but you can’t make anything special out. Cautiously, you take a few steps forward, following the footprints with your gun pointed down, safety off, and at the ready.

You really hope Jacob didn’t manage to make some sort of gigantic alpha judge or finally succeed in “taming” and converting a bear in one of his sick labs. You can barely deal with the normal judges and hungry grizzlies - they take so much fucking ammo to put down.

Curiously, instead going towards the fenced off forest - a wired fence which now sports a huge, bear sized tear in it… how the hell hadn’t you noticed that before? - the paw-prints very clearly lead into the dark, abandoned house. Your stomach does somersaults. This… this cannot be good.

All sorts of alarms and bells are going off in your head as you step inside of the house. From what you know from having explored the it only a few minutes earlier, whatever made those footprints has to still be in here. 

Steadying yourself, you flick on your gun-light and search the house. You don’t notice anything strange other than it smells vaguely like gunpowder, fire, and metal. The smell gets stronger the closer you get to the master bedroom.

The door is cracked open, and you can see moonlight filtering in through the window. A shadow moves and you’re at once relieved and filled with nervous energy, again. On one hand, now you know it’s not going to show up and attack you from behind, but on another you have to fight and kill something that is potentially 5 times your size with nothing but a handgun.

Steeling your back, you prepare for the worst and kick open the door. You aim for anything that moves, a cold, calculative adrenaline coursing through you.

Nothing, however, does. The shadow you saw was just the curtain being gently tossed about by the breeze flowing in through the open window. You lower your weapon, and let out an audible breath. _Maybe the thing did go back out to the forest._  You approach the window before you realize it’s not supposed to be open at all. You just walked into a trap.

And then you feel it before you really see it - hot, warm breath panting along the top of your head and the back of your neck. You can vaguely make it out through the reflection in the dirty window; it’s huge with black, bristled fur and icy blue eyes.

 _ **“Looks like I finally caught myself a little lamb,”**_  it growls out, voice distorted and raspy, but clear enough that you can make out words,  ** _“Lucky me.”_**  You whip around in an attempt to shoot it and are promptly grabbed by one of the straps of your backpack and slung against the far wall.

Your gun clatters out of your hand, and your backpack is ripped clear from your shoulders. Your vision dances, head throbbing while the rest of you just aches. An over powering scent of blood and gunpowder and heat hit you as the monster approaches and leers over you.

 ** _“Tell me, Deputy,”_**  it bites out,  ** _“Did you really think you could escape me? After all, I know you better than you know yourself.”_** It runs a clawed fingertip down the side of your cheek and all the way down your neck. You can’t help the breath that hitches in your throat, trapped behind a thick lump of fear.

 _ **“And of course I would know you.”**_  It muses, and it suddenly strikes you that this thing is fucking  _talking_ to you. You force yourself to look up at it, to try to figure out what it wants. You meet blue, almost gray eyes and for some reason they look so familiar…

 _ **“It’s only ever been you…”**_  It breathes in the same moment it leans its head down so that your faces are level. Its head tilts to the side,  ** _“Only you.”_**

You feel your stomach drop, “J-Jacob?”

The monster grins.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All sexual content featured is gender-neutral.  
> -  
> If you enjoyed reading this you might want to check out my blogs - the personal one is just memes, but the writing one I post fandom stuff and occasionally requested quick fics -, or you can check out my ko-fi and fund my tea addiction for while I'm writing. Thanks for reading!  
> [[Tumblr (personal)]](http://doodnoice.tumblr.com/), [[Tumblr (writing)]](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/), [[Ko-Fi]](http://ko-fi.com/doodnoice)

It- _Jacob_  looks down at you, eyes narrowed and glowing in the reflection of the moonlight. Everything is still and unnaturally quiet as you stare each other down like some sort of wild west stand off. On your end, though, it's less about posturing and more about trying not to lose your goddamn mind because you may or may not be too scared to move. Jacob, however, appears to be taking the "challenge" with amusement, if his twisted, sharp-toothed grin is anything to go by. Ever the patient hunter, he waits for you to move first - undeniably calm where you're simply trying not to shiver in anticipation. The tension is so thick in the air it's difficult for you to breathe and the fact that Jacob is just looming over you, teeth and claws on full display really just tops off the anxiety cake.

He's just so _huge_ \- even when he was human he was tall and imposing, but now? God, you don't think even a fucking grizzly could take him down. How Jacob got through the damn door without you knowing is probably just a testament to his skill, but it doesn't make you feel any less like a fool for falling into his trap. And even now he continues to test you. After weeks spent suffering in his cages, you've come to understand him in ways you would rather have left unknown. You know - and you can see it in his eyes - you _know_ that the moment you move he'll lunge and tear through you. He'll gnash bone and musculature until all that's left is a smudge on the ground. _You're meat_ ; you can practically hear his mantra through the predatory look in his eyes.

 _No_ , you're not meat. You're human - more human than Jacob can claim, now, at any rate, and you're not going to be taken down just because you let him get in your head. Shaking the memories of his brainwashing tortures from your mind, you focus, eyes searching for something - anything - that you can use to your advantage and allow you to escape. In the far corner behind and off to the right of Jacob, you spot your gun. You go still, formulating a plan that will either get you killed or save the day, but it's risky. You size Jacob up and refit your plan to extremely risky, but you don't have any choice.

Of course, Jacob knows what you're looking at; he may look like a beast, but he's still that same calculative, way too observant soldier you've come to hate and fear in equal measure. Jacob rumbles low in his chest - a deep, reverberating sound that has you freezing and snapping your attention back to his cool blue eyes. _**"So predictable..."** _ he drawls, dark lips curling even more viciously than they had been before. You feel your mouth go dry, because _holy shit that's a lot of teeth. Too many teeth. Why are they so sharp?!_  But even as these thoughts cross your mind, others float in just behind them, taunting you with the quiet shiver that runs down your back and between your legs at the sheer danger radiating off of him.

You swallow and curse yourself for miraculously still being able to find something attractive about Jacob even though he's awful, and you hate him, and he's always trying to kill you and your friends. Somehow your lizard brain still manages to shoot tingling heat where there really shouldn't be at his smallest display of dominance. He's just so hot in a terrifying way that reminds you of how horrible your taste in men is. And now that Jacob is a fucking werewolf? Your lizard brain is going absolutely crazy wondering things like what else about him has changed and where exactly you'd like him to put that mouth to work- _"He's a fucking werewolf,"_ you inwardly remind yourself, _"Get it together."_

Licking your lips, you miss when Jacob's concentration wavers briefly to the movement before turning back to watch the rest of your activity statically. However, you do note the way his your attention darkens into something almost hungry. You think about all the stories Jacob told you - about Miller, about survival and _meat_ , and this time when you shudder the reaction is almost completely borne out of fear. Feigning bravery, you tilt your head up and dare to smirk like you have something to be cocky about, "What you call predictable, big guy, I call plan 'A'." Of course, there are no other plans after 'A'. 'A' might as well be 'A-Z', because if you don't get that gun and manage to, at the very least, stun him, you're going to be in some very big trouble.

 _"Keep your eye on the prize,"_ you tell yourself, _"Don't let him win."_ Slowly, you stand, watching Jacob with the same amount of scrutiny that he's giving you. It's scary how little he's moving aside from the slight, but steady rise and fall of his dark, furred chest. It strikes you then that Jacob's naked... You freeze, and level him with a look that you imagine he'd raise a brow to. Again, your lizard brain acts up. Should you look down to see what he's packing? No! No, you absolute _fool_. _No. Looking. Down._

... You look down and then immediately back up. How the fuck did you not notice _that_?

 _ **"See something you like, Deputy?"**_ Jacob mocks, and if you were feeling like being any kind of honest you would have told him "yes", but seeing as how you're not quite sure where you stand on the "fuck or kill" list with him, you opt to momentarily ignore his comment.

Bending at the waist and bouncing your knees, you paint a fake smirk on your face as you try to build up the courage to actually go through with your plan, "Y'know Jacob, this secret of yours is  _fur_ -ly big." Your smile only widen when Jacob's eyes narrow, "But, honestly, it's kind of good timing considering you're a werewolf and it's almost _Howl-_ oween."

Jacob's unsettling grin morphs into a snarl as his calm composure breaks in the face of your horrendous puns. _**"Shut. U** **p."**_

The corners of your eyes crinkle with mirth, "I don't know, Jakey," You sneer, despite the fear turning your stomach, "Why don't you give me your best puppy dog eyes and we'll see what I can-"

Jacob lunges and, against all odds, you're ready for him. "Whoa!" You dodge to the right, narrowly missing a claw to the face, and immediately dive across the bed. Unfortunately, you don't quite make it over, and before you can begin scrambling to get any closer to your gun, a large, furred hand grips your leg and pulls. You yelp and then cry out in surprise when you're quickly turned over onto your back. Instinctively, your curve into yourself as Jacob cages you against the mattress - his form even more terrifyingly impressive than it was when he was standing a healthy few feet away.

You look up at Jacob and Jacob looks down at you. You smile weakly, knowing in your heart of hearts that yeah, you fucked up, and no, Jacob was not going to let you live after your little comedy session there. Your swallow is almost audible as you try to work up the nerve to say what you're thinking, "S-" you swallow again, "So... About those jokes." 

Jacob blinks before chuckling low and very obviously taunting, _**"S'that all you got, Rook?"**_

You open your mouth, close it, then quickly try to roll out from underneath him. In an instant, Jacob snatches up your wrists and pins them above your head with one hand while he holds your kicking legs still by pinning your shins beneath the weight of his thighs. You keep trying to fight, but your muscles give in to fatigue before your brain realizes all your efforts were fruitless. "Y'know, this wasn't exactly a fair fight. I did my best. Cut me some slack."

Jacob's toothy grin creeps back on his face, and you wonder idly if he's doing that on purpose because he can tell it creeps you out (among other things, but hopefully he thinks it's just for the unsettling effect). _**"Life is unfair, Rook. Sometimes you make mistakes and-"**_ Jacob leans in until his mouth is right beside your ear, _**"**_ **Bite off** _**more than you can chew."**_

Your blood runs cold and, as it turns out - surprising absolutely no one with at least two brain cells to their name -, you are _definitely_ on Jacob's "kill" list. With a long drawn out sigh, you stare up at the ceiling and try to keep from losing your shit by playing up your bravado, "So, what's it gonna be, chief? You gonna do me in rare, medium-rare, or are you more of a well-done kind of guy?" Jacob pulls back to meet your gaze, and you try your best to keep your expression as unreadable as possible.

You and Jacob are caught in another staring contest for a few agonizingly silent moments before he breaks it with a Cheshire smile. _ **"How 'bout I do you raw instead?"**_

Your mouth falls open, a dumb sound falling out of it right after, "Uhh..." Did he really say that? No way. You must be hearing things. "Wha- what was that?"

Jacob releases your wrists, but you're too stunned to do anything but gawk at him like some sort of massive idiot. Thankfully, Jacob is plenty smooth for the both of you, and takes your dumbfounded reaction in stride - a pleased rumble vibrating in his chest as looks you over, _**"You heard me, sweetheart. Don't play coy, now. I can smell you."**_

You lick your lips and feel your face heat up, because _wow_ , this sure as hell isn't how you expected this to go. "I-I, uh..."

 _ **"You always smell good, Dep, but this fear and...** **heat** **you're giving off,"**_  Jacob purrs, sliding down your body until his face is at level with your pelvis, _**"I can smell you**_ **here** _ **."**_ He inhales deeply, breathing you in, before exhaling in a rush of damp heat - eyes half-lidded and grin a hair less sharp, _ **"You're practically begging me to fuck you."**_ He snaps, pupils blowing wide, and before you know it, Jacob is tearing through your jeans like they're made out of tissue paper.

You grab at him, mostly in fear of his claws slipping and slicing a part of you that you'd like to remain intact, but somehow through the haze of his attentions, he's managing, so far, to not break any skin. When your pants are thoroughly shredded, the gravity of the situation weighs in on you. Okay, so, you jumped the gun, and you can now say with almost 100% certainty that you are firmly planted on Jacob's "fuck" list. Good to know. At least you're fairly certain you can survive and enjoy this - your lizard brain going in full effect.

When Jacob tugs the band of your underwear down, you shiver at the juxtaposition of cool air and Jacob's warm breath. You whimper when he opens his mouth, showing off those white, pointed teeth as his long, rasping tongue lolls out and runs up the inside of your thigh and curling away just before it can brush where you want him. _ **"Do you even know how good you smell?"**_ He demands, tone almost accusatory as he leans forward and nips the flesh at your hipbone. _**"It doesn't even matter where you go, I can smell you everywhere - like honey and spice."**_  He growls before taking the sides of your underwear and tearing it clean off.

Left bare and open to him, Jacob grasps your waist and drags you closer. You gasp, hands clenching at the sheets as you watch, helpless to do anything else - unsure if you would even do anything else if given the option, because the way Jacob's looking at you - light blue eyes burning and so, so dark...  you feel yourself ache.

 _ **"Do you taste as sweet as you smell?"**_ Jacob wonders locking eyes with you. Your breath catches in your throat and Jacob grins, ** _"I'm gonna have fun with you."_**

Jacob laves you with his tongue, hot and wet and - _oh god_ , why does he have to feel so good? He strokes up with the tip, catching sensitive nerves and sending you sprawling, mouth falling open as you involuntarily buck into his mouth. Jacob laughs against you, sending rough vibrations through your core, adding more fire to curling heat between your legs. _**"You taste good, sweetheart."**_ Jacob smiles, licking his lips clean before dipping back down. _ **"So good."**_

He works you languidly, at first. Mouthing and suckling at you until your trying your best to force him to move faster. Your hands tangle in the fur on his head when he starts using his hands, claws careful as he rubs you where his tongue isn't focusing on. Unexpectedly, you moan his name beneath your breath, causing Jacob to growl and begin working you with fervor. He grunts, tongue flicking and massaging your sex, pulling louder and louder cries from your throat until you clench your teeth, forcing yourself quiet. You want to be mad, want to regain that sense of pride by denying that you're deriving any pleasure from this, but you can hear Jacob between your legs, the sound wet behind your and his panting.

"F-fuck..." You murmur, tilting your head back as you feel that ache build, your muscles going taut. Jacob holds you tighter, keeping you still against the mattress as he winds you tighter and tighter, fucking you on his tongue until you come. You bite your lip to muffle your screams, trying desperately to ride out the waves, but Jacob doesn't slows down. In fact, he seems to fuck you faster, forcing you through larger and larger crests of pleasure until you're climbing towards another orgasm.

You whine, pushing at his head, thighs shaking as your body begs for reprieve, but Jacob simply tightens his grip and keeps going - growling and sucking until you can feel yourself dripping onto the mattress. "T-too much," you manage to whimper, voice breaking on a long moan of his name, "Jacob!"

Jacob ignores your plead and slides his tongue inside of you, forcing you apart and pressing in so deep you keen and pull at his fur. Arching into him, you ride his tongue, back straining, and thighs clenched around his neck until you're coming again. Jacob chuckles, helping you through the shakes and the shudders as your overstimulated nerves fray at the continued pleasure.

When you finally still, Jacob gives you one last long lick before he moves up to press his face in the corner of your neck. He growls possessively, holding you hard and tight as he bites dark marks into your flushed skin. When he pulls away to look you in the eye, his own are shining and darker than you've ever seen before, _ **"I can go all night, Deputy."**_ He assures, running the backside of one of his clawed fingers from the apple of your cheek to your jawline. His other hand smooths down your chest and down further still until he uses two fingers to spread you open. Something thick and hard and  _huge_  presses against your opening. Your brain completely blanks. _ **"I want you screaming - I want you sore and red, and crying, and you're going to beg me for it."**_ Jacob nips at one of the aching bite marks he left on your neck, _**"Isn't that right, sweetheart?"**_

He shifts his hips forward and you gasp as the head of his dick teases your opening, just barely sinking in, but it's enough to relight that fire that had been burning away before. "I... I-uh..." Jacob bucks, sheathing a few more aching inches inside you, but he's so big you can already feel your body forcing itself to stretch and accommodate him. He's not even inside you all the way yet, but he makes you feel so full. You meet Jacob's eyes, bite your lip, and nod.

 _ **"That a yes, Rook?"**_ He asks, rocking his hips, sending sharp jolts of pleasure down your spine.

"Yes," you moan, "Jacob, please..."

For a moment, you think he's going to keep teasing you, but instead he slides in all the way until you feel something even larger than his cock press against you. You moan, blinking down to look at what exactly that is, and your once bleary eyes widen, "Is that-" and then Jacob pulls back and then thrusts all the way in, knot pressing against you, but not quite slipping in. Jacob growls and pulls back, setting a rough, hard pace, trying to spread you around his knot. "It's too big!" You cry, clenching around his length in time with his thrusts, your back arched and sex aching around the fullness already stuffed inside you. Jacob grunts in acknowledgement, but continues to fuck you, knot pressing harder against you with each shove of his hips.

You whine, another orgasm building up, though seemingly much weaker than the others. You try to anchor yourself against Jacob, grinding every time he thrusts down, but he catches your hips and keeps you still. His movements slow until he's resting inside of you, panting and watching your flushed face before he pulls out of you slowly and then surges back into you, forcing you to arch and cry out at the sudden pleasure. The change in angle has his knot pushing against you harder than before, and you groan behind clenched teeth as it spreads you wider before finally slipping inside of you, locking his length in place.

Jacob laughs, breathless as you clench and pulse around him, _**"That's it, Rook... That's it."** _ His thrusts turn short and quick, stroking parts of you he had only been grazing before. Now, he's pressed against sensitive nerves, the weight and heat of his cock filling you rocketing your pleasure higher. His knot swells with each fast thrust, but you're so close to your own peak you barely notice.

As you get closer and closer to coming, Jacob gets rougher, knot adding an additional pressure while you squeeze around him. You chant his name, your fingers digging into his fur and eyes shut as his claws dent the flesh of your hips. You whine, feeling one of Jacob's hands leave your side and snake up to stroke you. You cry out, dull, aching pleasure quickly becoming too much stimulation.

 _ **"Come for me, Rook,"**_ Jacob growls into your shoulder, and you do, mouth open in a silent scream as your vision goes white hot behind your eyelids. Jacob pulls your legs up and out, spreading you wide as he fucks you somehow deeper and harder, until he chokes on a groan and surges his hips forward once. Flush against you and snarling, Jacob comes deep inside you. Shivering, you try to keep still, but it's difficult when you're still pulsing around him and your limbs feel like jelly.

Humming, Jacob pulls you close and turns until you're lying on him with your face in his neck and his dick still stuck inside you. Even on the verge of passing out, you can tell what song he's humming, but, for some reason, it's more comforting than anything else. You fall asleep to the soft tune, too tired to wonder what this means for the future. But Jacob knows better than you and smiles as your smooth skin turns to goosebumps and then fur.


End file.
